Are You In Or Not?
by The Nihilanth
Summary: Gordon, Alyx and Barney, the heroes of the Resistance can withstand the endless forces of the Combine. But what will happen if they tried to compete with each other? Through... playing? Please R&R and happy reading everyone! :)


**ARE YOU IN OR NOT?**

_'No man, don't you dare to do that. No please… no… NO!'_

Gordon moved the piece on the other end of the board and… CHECKMATE! Then he smiled to his opponent.

"Oh God! Okay Mr. Nerdy Beaker. You. Win. So let's stop playing this annoying, irritating, disturbing, MIND-CRUSHING game! You heard me man? Let's try something else! It's not the only game in this planet." Barney said with his angry? irritated? or um… indescribable voice.

"Hm… okay let me think… how 'bout scrabble?"

"NO!"

"Checkers...?"

"NO!"

"Chinese checkers...?"

"Nah! It's just the same as checkers Gordon."

"It's not. In that game, you only have to-" Gordon stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Barney covering his ears. "Why? Do you really hate board games that much?"

"No man, just YOU! I hate you! I-I don't know if your just cheating or something… but _every time_ we're playing, I simply knew you do!"

Gordon cocked up an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Then he smirked. "I never cheat, you know that."

"Nah! You just did… you dirty cheat!" Barney insisted.

"Man, you never change. Still accusing me as a cheater whenever you lose?" Then he smiled slightly, then placed the pawns, the knights, bishops, rook and all the pieces back into the board, closed it and put it on the table beside him.

"Whenever? What in the world do you mean dude? I ALWAYS lose against you! That's why I hate playing with you man! I-I can't imagine myself playing a five-round game and didn't have the chance to win, even once?! How unbelievable!"

"Well, that's part of our life Barney. There are some things that—"

"J-ju-just stop that Gordon! Stop being a nerdy scientist in front of me!"

Then after that, they stared directly at each other's eyes.

"Let's just stop playing the hell out of this… okay?" Barney asked with his natural voice.

"Kay." Gordon said and gave Barney a thumb up.

Then Barney grinned to his friend and slightly shook his head. And out of nowhere, as quick as the blink of the eyes, the room was filled with a loud metallic "_THUG_!"

Gordon mouthed 'ah' from what he just saw. Alyx was still standing there, hands in her mouth, shocked. And Barney… he curled himself down right at the corner, both of his hands are in the back of his head. Seems like an earthquake's going to occur in the next seconds.

"Oh c'mon Alyx… not the doorknob." Barney complained, still at his 'during earthquake' pose.

"Oh my- Barney! I'm-I-I'm so sorry!" Alyx said with a worried look, then she bent down to check on Barney's head.

"Wow… just wow, man. Same time (6:35 pm), same day (Thursday), and same game (chess)! I think it's the third time this month. I never thought coincidence can happen in this way." Gordon said, amazed. After all what happened and all the responsibilities he took, being a physicist is still his nature.

"Same loser and same winner too. And I think it's _not_ the best situation to say "wow"… _annoying_ _orange_."

"Annoying orange? What's that?" Gordon asked.

"What's that? I think you're supposed to ask _who's that_? And with that genius mind of yours, I knew you already knew who that man is." Barney said while his arms crossing. "Well... as you can see, I'm not wearing my HEV suit. Can you still consider these rebel clothes as _orange_? 'Cause I don't." Then he chuckled, amused to see his old friend becoming more agitated and irritated to him.

"Aww... shuddap Gordon!"

The more Gordon spoke, the more Barney's getting annoyed so he thought of the best idea to make himself back in his 'normal mode'.

"O-Okay, okay. Let's just play snakes and ladders buddies. So Alyx… are you in or not?"

"Yeah of course! I love snakes and ladders and missed playing it so much! I remember the old days, when I'm playing with my—" Then her face fell. "father."

Gordon and Barney exchange worried glances as Alyx's mood suddenly changes from out of the blue. "Aw… c'mon Alyx, don't be like that. I know it's hard for all of us. But y'know-"

Alyx's eyes are becoming a little teary this time and hanged her head weakly.

"I-I-ah… W-we all know that Eli loves you so much and I know you knew he's still by your side every single time. Still caring for you, still thinking about you, still _loving you_ so… so… so –ah… '_Good God! I can't think of anything else to say! I'm not good at comforting woman! I only knew how to flirt with them and everybody knows about that. But Jesus Christ, JESUS CHRIST! This is Alyx Vance! So how could I-? Oh... I know...'_ GODDAMMIT GORDON! I can't believe you're just looking at her like that! You're just going to let her cry again? Cheer your girlfriend up!"

"H-hey… what're you…?" Gordon said with a weird facial expression displayed on his face.

"Man, just… admit it."

"Stop it Barney." Gordon said, his face becoming more serious.

"No! Just do the crowb-"

"Barney! It's not helping!"

The room was filled with Gordon's loud voice, quickly followed by a very quiet one. But it made Alyx smile a bit and decided to calm herself up. It's been two months since her father's death, but she's still hurt. The pain is still there, and the scars of yesterday will forever remain. But as long as she has Barney and Gordon on her side, she was able to take her wounded heart away and carry on.

"Okay, okay. Jesus! Calm down Gordon. I was just trying to… I-I thought I could… help. I'm sorry." Then he gazed down at his lap. Then suddenly, he felt a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Thanks Barney." Alyx said. "And… what you said, it's okay. I think Gordon doesn't knew how to appreciate a good humor."

Then Gordon almost felt that he was struck by a million lightning bolts when those words came out from Alyx's.

Barney's face lightened up. "Yah! That man's such a killjoy. He's the only one I knew that can live his everyday life like that. No jokes. No girls. No sex and booze. Just books! Heh! How dull his life is. And look at his face!" Then he pointed Gordon directly at his face using his index finger, and it made his friend to slightly slant his head with his raised brow. "Totally boring."

"Oh guys… stop it." Then he waved, indicating them to stop making fun of him.

Alyx slowly turned her head and looked at Barney with a playful smile.

"See what I mean?" Then Alyx and Barney almost died from their earsplitting laughter.

_'What's up with these two?'_ Gordon asked himself of course, with raised brow again.

"Okay, okay. Let's snap out of it. And… let's play strip monopoly you doodies!" Barney said with his widest smile ever.

"W-w-WHAT?! I thought we're going to play snakes and ladders? So what's with that strip monopoly Barney? And... I think that's strange. That kind of board game is for children right?" Alyx said with a quizzical look.

"Yes, I said that. But nah! You kept on remembering things that makes you sad. And I don't like that. And besides, I think you should try to play something else. Something more... _challenging, original, mature_. And hey, I don't think you would like to be called some kind of a buzzkill." He said gesturing Gordon, and it made his bestfriend roll his eyes.

"I knew I lived in a Combine invaded world, but I knew that monopoly is for children... so how is that possible to have a- strip monopoly?" Alyx murmured.

"Well… how about you, _picklepuss_? Wanna play?"

"Hmp! I'm not a killjoy… I'm in."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! This is not happening." She said, then placed both of her hands on her reddening face. "I-I can't play something like that. I-i-it's—"

"It's _alright_. Look, your boyfriend joined, so I don't think there's such a big deal."

_'Oh God. I don't think this is going anywhere._ Then Gordon slightly shook his head and sighed. _And oh, I remember something. I never playe__d monopoly before so how should I-? Well, well goodluck for me.'_ Then he secretly gazed at Alyx to see her reaction.

"But Barney, I didn't knew how to play monopoly. So how can I go with the game?" Alyx asked.

"Well..." Barney said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... _what_?" She said with a questioning shrug.

"Prepare to strip."

Barney's words left her gawping.

"Well can you _at least_ give us some instruction on how to play it, chief?" Gordon immediately said.

"No."

"Then play by yourself." Gordon and Alyx said in unison, crossed their arms and glared at him.

Barney threw his hands in the air as defeat. "Okay, okay! Jeez... you two can _never_ appreciate a good joke. So... this is how monopoly is played..."

"You know this card..."

"How 'bout this one?"

"Oh yeah, that is for..."

"And this... That... Those are..."

After several minutes of 'explaining'...

"Oh-kay. I get it, it's not that hard right? It's very easy." Alyx said, grinning.

"So you're saying... you're ready now huh?" Barney asked then he smirked.

"Hm... so it's also very easy to cheat, right chief? It's sad but I'm aware of your doctorate degree in... what's that? " Gordon interjected and gave Barney his silliest smile.

"Shut the hell up Gordon. And dude... prepare your panties now. You're gonna reveal those super speedos of yours the next seconds."

"Panties are not necessary for guys to wear. Speedos are. But not panties."

"Man! What's wrong with you? I think every single time... you are becoming more and more serious and that's such a... damn! I can't believe it. I simply cannot believe what's happening to you man!" Then Barney let his forehead rest on his palm. "Then just prepare your crowbar, dude." Barney muttered.

"Well Barney, that is Gordon Freeman, The Opener Of The Way, the Savior of our Planet... so what else do you expect from him? To give us silly and rude jokes like you? I don't think so."

Gordon's response from Alyx praising him was only a slight smile and a small appreciating nod.

Barney let out a sigh. "Yah, yah I agree. I _totally_ agree. _That is_ Gordon Freeman, the husband of the Great Alyx Vance..."

"H-hey, that's not... funny." She then tried to hide the tomato-like color of her face by looking at her left where Gordon cannot see it.

"...The Opener of her Heart, and the Only One who can handle her. Am I right Gordon? Or did I miss something?" Then Barney winked at his friend, his typical way of saying that it was only a joke.

Gordon let out an exasperated sigh and adjusted his glasses. "You know what Barney?"

"What, man?"

"You've just spilled the beans..." Then he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Spilled. The. Beans?" Alyx got a puzzled look on her face, as if she was imagining his voice. Everyone in White Forest, including her, knew that Gordon was ready for do-or-die situations like going underground and fight those antlion guards, endless battles against the Combines, crowbar match with the headcrabs and almost all the impossible things despite of his geeky look. But this is definitely an unimaginable one._ 'Did he just say that? Oh-oh my God what's-'. _It took her several seconds to realize that Gordon's arm is now gently wrapped around her shoulders, pulled her close and whispered something like "trust me on this one" or something like that. She was kinda struck due to Gordon's unexpected words and was oblivious on what's happening around her and wasn't able to hear him clearly.

"_That's_ my boy!" And for the umpteenth time, Barney burst into a laugh that is almost heard from the whole White Forest. "Really unexpected from you man! And oh! Lemme spread the word in our WHOLE beloved base! Everyone _should_ know!" Then Barney excitedly got up and anytime, ready to run out like a wild animal. "I'll be back! You two just stay there will ya'?" That's when he quickly disappeared from their sight.

Alyx turned her head to Gordon and pulled away. "Are you completely insane?! Everyone will now think that... that..." Then she paused, didn't knew how to finish her sentence. "I just thought that maybe they'll-"

"They already did, Alyx." Gordon interjected. "They _already_ did." Then he placed a reassuring hand in her shoulder, stood up and rummaged through the cabinets. "Where are those- oh! Here Alyx, wear this. It's 'strip monopoly' right? And Barney never mentioned that we can't wear additional accessories, so it's not included in our rules... well?"

"So you mean...?"

Gordon didn't said anything but a shrug, followed by a little twitch on the corner of his left lip forming a small smile.

* * *

_'Okay... now where are those littl-'_ "Oh hey William! C'mere dude!"

"Hey'ya Barney... what's up?" The rebel said while jogging towards him.

"Where's your buddies? I was about to announce a good news but..." Barney looked in all directions but still unable to find any other rebel. "Well I can see that no one's 'roamin' around. Is something wrong?"

"Nah! Everything's fine, dude."

"So where the hell are they?"

"Griggs and Sheckley are off patrol, some of my buddies are called by Dr. Magnusson and the remaining rebels are... well I don't know, guess they're just 'roamin' or eating or sleeping."

William's reply made Barney rub the back of his neck. "Well-um... can you bunch up our men for me?"

"Is it really that important that you wanted to _call us all_ out? Or you're just making a childish shitty prank again?"

"What the hell man?! Just what the hell?! I'm just asking you for _favor_ okay! And this is not a prank damn it! I didn't knew what's wrong with you guys these days."

"And if you want to bunch 'em up. Why don't you try to do it on your own...?"

"Fuck you!" Barney spat out. And that's when he remembered something about this young member of the resistance. "Oh so that's it! I remembered that you're just a _pathetic_ fantasy-making guy that spread a fucking rumor last week! Yeah? About you and Alyx? Heh! How pitiful you are. She's my old friend's now and you can _never_ take her away from him! You understand that?"

"Gordon is just a normal-guy-acting-hero... and the fantasy-making! Nerd guys are getting on my nerves!"

"And YOU are getting on my nerves! I didn't knew how I ended up talking to a worthless person like you! And remember this... Gordon is the nicest guy I've ever met so don't you dare to say something shit about him! You only knew a part about his life, not even a half! Now go away loser!"

That's when the rebel started to run away, and Barney just turned around. _'Damn it! I hate it when someone's insulting my friends!__ Well I guess... Gordon and Alyx are the only buddies that I can talk to right now. Young rebels these days are crazy as hell! Well... need to get back on my previous business.' _Then he smiled slightly to himself and shook his head.

* * *

"Gordon are you... sure about this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Er... nothing. I was just thinking if this was... cheating?"

"No. It's not. And besides, don't expect Barney to play fairly with you 'cause he'll never do that. He's a-" Gordon stopped mid-sentence as he heard some footsteps coming from the corridor. Those loud steps that mostly drives those people sleeping peacefully on the base to wake up. You obviously knew that is was Barney's. "Alyx, he's coming." Gordon whispered and immediately sat beside her. Then the door opened and Barney's face popped out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did I ruin some magical mome-" Barney then cocked up his brow as he noticed their strange looks. "What the hell's with that _extraordinary_ looks? Both of you looks like a complete... shit." Then he placed the monopoly board, as well as the pieces and cards on the floor.

"What's with our look? I think it's great." Alyx said.

"And nevermind _these_. Let's get on our game. I'm getting a little excited." Gordon said while grinning.

"Oooh... oooh... oooh... save your hardening thing later, bud." Barney playfully pointed Gordon and guffawed. "And oh! Lemme ask you two something before we start. Do you guys want us to play until we're completely naked? Or just until we had our undies?"

"Well I-uh... definitely be comfortable if the game ends with um... us wearing our- undies." Alyx said slowly and shyly. "That's kinda fine by me. But-ah... if you guys can still change your minds, you knew that we can still _change_ our game into a normal one instead of this strip-y thing." Then she chuckled nervously. '_I don't like where this is going. REALLY.'_

"How about you Gordo?"

"Hm... well I think I want to play until we're completely undressed. The fun is always in the end, right Barney?" Then he winked to his friends and smirked, but it didn't last that long. "Why are you two looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

"No Gordon there's noth- It was just very unusual of you." She said with a skeptical look. "Yeah I think Alyx's right. I think that was the most "AB" normal Gordon Freeman words I've ever heard. Seriously."

"I'm just getting excited, that's all. And... are we still going to play or what?"

_'Gordon's gone completely insane, that's all I can say.'_ Alyx then let out a sigh. _'And I do hope that our plan turns out well. I DON'T want to strip in front of them. Never! So God please...'_

"Okay then. Let's do it. Lemme set up the board. And Alyx..." Barney's facial expression changed. This time, it's Gordon and Alyx's turn to exchange worried glances. "Barney are you... alright?" Alyx asked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just... just... tell me you didn't like that fucking William guy. Then I'll definitely be alright..." Barney said and smiled. "I certainly knew you don't... just wanna make sure though."

"Oh God Barney! I thought it was- never repeat that kind of face will you?" Then she playfully shoved his arm.

"Well-I... _really hate_ that guy! I don't know why, but he's the only one that I saw when I came out. And I asked him to call his buddies _as favor_ but-"

"But he didn't 'coz he's full of shit." Gordon abstractedly interjected.

"What did you-?" Barney asked with a quizzical look and ended up chortling together with Alyx. "Oh my! My tummy's going to explode! Man! Never knew you're such a comedian!"

"And... you're right Barney. I don't like him. What an arrogant guy he was! And oh! I remember one time when I was arranging some stuffs on Dr. Kleiner's lab..." Alyx said as she regained her composure.

* * *

"Hey there, Alyx!" William called out and run towards her. "Where are you going babe?"

"Oh geez, it's you again. Can't you see that I'm busy here? And I'm not going anywhere... just... workin' on these huge boxes here." Alyx said while arranging the big boxes containing the tools she and Gordon got while scavenging through the shacks last evening.

"Well... just lemme know if you need a hand." Then the rebel tried to do a cute-y smile, but it didn't work at all.

"Can you please stop that? Don't you know it's irritating? Just get out of here if you're not willing to help me." She said without looking, but she can feel something like that. Something... irritating that's happening beside her.

"Oh... why are you so cold to me Alyx? You're so special to me..." The freaking motherfucker said and then started walking towards her. "J-just! Get away from me okay?!" She exclaimed and dropped the box she's carrying.

"And what if I said _no_?"

"Then I guess..." She unholstered her 'Alyx's gun' and pointed it to him. "I'll shoot you down."

"Whoa! Just... take it easy okay?"

"Then get out of here if you want me to _take it easy_!"

* * *

"Gee... what a story." Barney said, he just finished arranging the board.

"Yeah, I know. And the worst is... he's always there wherever I go! I didn't knew if he has some... you know? Some tracking device or mind reader so he'll knew where I am or where I wanted to go." Alyx said while shuffling the cards she's holding.

Gordon chuckled. "That's why I said he's full of shit."

Barney cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well I _think_... someone's getting _jealous_ here." He said in a low tone and cleared his throat again. "I'm not." Gordon simply replied. "Well what's with that "full of shit" thing huh? Explain yourself, man." Barney crossed his arms while grinning. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Barney."

Alyx giggled because of these two's "friendly" conversation. "You sure you don't?"

Gordon got a little surprised by her question, but didn't let her and Barney to notice him. "I'm sure I don't."

"Oh c'mon guys... let's just stop talking about that jealous thing. And don't worry 'coz I'm sure you two will end up holding hands while I am clapping in the background with Dr. Kleiner, Dr. Magnusson and the whole resistance while you two are... you know? Going _together_ in front of the altar. But there goes the wild Alyx's stalker trying to stop the ceremony, gets his gun, points it to both of you and says "_If I can't get her. Then just die_!" or something like that." Barney said, trying to imitate the young rebel's voice, and it made Gordon and Alyx to guffaw.

"That's too corny to be true Barney!" Alyx said between laughs.

"Corny already? I'm not finished yet! So there... points it then BANG! But... Dr. Magnusson gets in the way and takes the bullet in his back! Oh my goodness! I think we've a got a new hero in our story!" The two continued laughing. "You mean _your_ story." Gordon said.

"But hey... Just lemme finish the story okay? So Dr. Magnusson drops to his feet and slams his body on the ground. Then Alyx runs beside him and guess what...? Confesses her love for him! Gordon heard it all, became broken-hearted and was about to commit suicide using his crowbar! Whatta twist in the story! Then there I come, gets my gun and shoots the bastard that started it all... So I think that's it. Gordon dies. Arne dies. Alyx cries. The end."

"Oh my God! For all the people in White Forest. Why Dr. Magnusson? Gee Barney... I think you need to improve your 'writer skills'." She said while grinning.

"Too much love story movies Barney... too much love story movies..." Gordon said, then he smiled and shook his head._  
_

"What's wrong with my story? I think it's great." Barney chuckled. "And well I think... I changed my mind." Then he returned ALL the pieces into the board and smiled. "Let's try this some other time yeah? I think I just wanted to tease you two this time. And _besides_... don't ever think of using that "trick" to me 'coz it will _never_ work. Whatta cheaters you are guys! Wearing additional accessories..." Barney crossed his arms with a grumpy look.

"Well I _think_... I'm off to bed now." Alyx simply said and was about to stand up when Barney grabbed her arm.

"Whooops... don't try to get out of the party now Alyx. We're just getting started you know!"

"Well um... why don't we just play _these_?" Then she handed him the snakes and ladders board. "But..." _'My goodness what should I-? Eli... It might-'_

"It's okay Barney... it's okay. I really wanted to know if I could still win after all this time." Then she smiled. "And I wanted to see if the tips given to me by- dad will work on you two."

Barney couldn't refuse and rub the back of his neck. "Well I think... it's a good idea! And besides, _that man_ isn't good at this game!" He said gesturing his friend again. "But you can't say I'll lose that easily 'coz we never had the time to try this before, am I right Mr. Calhoun?" Gordon sarcastically asked.

"Okay, okay. I know that Dr. Freeman. And I know that your Ph.D degree might help you out. You know? Just like what you did with the switch if you can still remember that." Gordon rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I do remember that, sir."

Then the three of them arrange the board while chuckling, and ends up guffawing together. After that, they observed the board. And the first one they noticed... is the longest 'unlucky' snake. Well if you stopped there (it's number 87) it will only bring you back to 24! _'How unlucky you are if you did stop there.'_ Barney thought. But of course, if there's an unlucky snakes, there's the lucky ladders. And the longest one is number 28. It'll only bring you up to 84!

"Well... I think it's ready." Barney handed a small resealable plastic to Gordon and Alyx to get their desired color of the 'little pawn' as their player.

Gordon was about to get the blue pawn. "Mine's blu-" But Barney has a little faster hands than him and snatched it.

"No. Orange is your's doctor, 'coz blue's mine. Here take this."

Gordon gave Barney a questioning look. "What's with orange?"

"Why are you-? It's your color bud! Don't you know that?"

"But I told you I'm not wearing my-"

"Don't start it again, man! J-just use it okay? Color's not going to kill you."

"Okay then, I'll use it."

"Mine's yellow." Alyx said and smiled at the two.

"Okay! Listen up! This is what're we gonna do... each one of us will roll the dice to know when's our turn. Of course, the bigger, the better. And most importantly! If any of us is already right in front of that one hundred and, for example, got five instead of three to be exact... go back to start. And doc!" Then Gordon looked at him in a strange way. "Be careful huh? I know that you never liked a game that needed a dice." Then he winked to his friend mockingly. "Well anyway, I'm first... so here ya' go!" Then Barney threw the dice on the board... and he got a very charming, magnificent three. _'What the hell?'_ He couldn't do anything but gaped at the result of his roll. _'Did it just happened? God! I wish he'll get a smaller value than me!'_

Alyx chuckled. "It's alright Barney. Better luck next time." She mocked the former security officer still gaping at the sight of the dice. "Guess it's my turn to roll the dice." Then she placed the dice in her hand, closed it and shook it a little. "Here goes..." She also threw it on the board and she got... a very cute, adorable, impeccable six. "Whoa-hoa! I think I got a bull's eye here...!" Then she gave the dice to Gordon while smiling widely.

_'Well it's my turn and... I'm not expecting a good result here. I suck at dice games or anything_ _related. Dice's are not my friend.' _Then he sighed inside of him and started shaking the dice in his right hand and... "THREW!" Every roll of the dice in the air is like a slowmo. The three of them watched it very carefully before it touched down, very eager to see what number's the dice's going to give this time. And Gordon got... a sweet, gorgeous, touching, endearing one. Then the three of them are... poker faced. And a complete silence.

Alyx and Barney started to giggle but bit their lower lip as they saw Gordon's death glare. "Why are you guys so mean? You keep on making fun of me."

"Jeez Gordon... don't take this so seriously. You got a doctorate degree and considered as the savior of our planet. What else do you want? To be a savior on this... _snakes and ladders_ too? I'm sorry but I think that's impossible." She said. And Barney and her couldn't hold their laugh any longer and burst it right in front of him. Gordon just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm no savior. I'm just... lucky I guess."

"Sheesh... whatta serious boyfriend you have Alyx."

"Barney!" Then she playfully punched his shoulder. "Okay Alyx. It's all yours..." He then handed her the dice.

"Alrighty! Let's continue the fun!" And as the first player, Alyx took the dice and, as she always did, shook it in her hand and threw it on the board. And she got another six and moved her pawn.

And the second one is Barney. "C'mon dice! I know we're friends! Now go!" He threw it and got a lucky 4 and brought him up to 14. "Yeah! Told ya' we're friends! What a good start. Your turn doc!"

Gordon took the dice and shook it really fast in his hands... but he still got his one. But no! It's not an unlucky roll at all. One means the ladder will bring you up to 38! _That_ was a good start. "Eh... Gordon. If you keep getting that number. Well I don't know... I think we can keep playing this game and finish this for the next decades!" Alyx giggled and shove his arm. "Just let him concentrate on the game okay?" "Aye, ma'am!"

It's Alyx's turn again. And this time, she got 3, and well... there's a ladder which brought her up to 31. "Oh boy! This game _rules_!"

"Hey guys... wait for me! I'm still in 14 you know? Well here I am!" And Barney got six and he moved his pawn to 20.

Gordon's turn gave him 4, he's in 38 so he moved to 42. _'No more lucky ladders near me this time.' _He thought.

Alyx shook the dice with both hands now, and she got 5. And well... there's a ladder which brought her up to 44. "I'm near you now Gordon!" She said with a smile.

Barney got 3 in his turn, so he moved to 23. _'Geez! No ladders. If we could keep playing this up to the next ages, I think it's because of me, not Gordon. How slowpoke I am.'_ Then he grinned to himself and slightly shook his head.

After that, Gordon took the dice for his turn. He shook it slowly and got an unlucky 5 which brought him down to 26. _'Okay, my unlucky cells are now actively functioning again.'_

"Gee... Gordon. That surely is... unlucky." Alyx said and he gave her the dice. Then she started to shook the dice and she got, just like Gordon, an unlucky 5 which brought her down, but to 11 instead. "Well... this _surely_ is unlucky." She said again while trying to hide her wide smile.

And finally, it's Barney's turn again. He took the dice but didn't shook it. But... he still got what they got. The mysterious number 5, they didn't knew why but it is appearing all of a sudden. And they can see that Barney is far way more lucky than them. He only had the chance to go through the longest lucky ladder which is 28, and on the other end of it was the number 84. He is leading the game now. "Yeah! I just _loved_ myself!" Barney said with his victorious fist-pump in the air. "Now look at your _cutey_ little pawn guys..." Then followed by, of course, expected earsplitting laughter.

Gordon and Alyx exchange glances, then shrug. Barney saw this and... "Oh c'mon guys, what's with those looks eh? Getting tired of this game already? We're in a middle of a party you know!"

"Yeah, party. There's always a party whenever you win right?" Gordon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

Three and a half hours later...

"Geez... this game's getting on my nerves!" Barney exclaimed and started biting the dice. "I shimply hat dyu dyice!" Then threw it outside the board and hissed. "We've been playing for hours! But we still have no winner!"

"Well... you're the one who created the rules. So why complain?" Alyx sarcastically asked and crossed her arms while smiling.

"Yeeeess. I know I did but... I think this is _too much_. And I'll admit that this is the _most foolish_ rules I've ever made. Can you imagine that you're almost there, in the front of the hundred... and all of a sudden there goes the wild number 6! And _it is_ given by your _own_ little dice! What the heck is this? This is simply ridiculous! I can't stand this any longer!"

"So that's it. And I guess... you'll let us sleep now, huh Mr. Officer? You see? It's getting late now. We need some energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, I think Gordon's right. I'm on duty for patrol tomorrow if you didn't knew about that. And I REALLY need a sleep now. Just look at that clock." Then she pointed the clock hanging above Barney's head in about 7 feet. "Hey, hey, hey. Stop pointing on that clock Alyx! It might do some sneaky attack on my precious head! You know? Like falling out of nowhere, pulls the wall together with it when it falls, or-um... it might turn in a circle of fire and get stuck on my neck! Jesus! What a serious accident it would be." Alyx smiled and shoved his arm. "What an imagination you have Barney."

"Nah! it's not imagination Alyx. That is what you called _what-if scenarios_."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, sir. Just let us have some rest now."

"Aww, shut up man!"

Gordon and Alyx got on their feet when Barney hold onto both of their hands. "What?" They asked. "Um... guys, you know what? I don't want to sleep yet. And I think that- I think we should try to play... _strip poker_?" He asked sheepishly. "We already agreed on the rules right? W-well I know it's a different game I'm talking about an hours ago but... it's still the same right? It counts." Then he smiled widely and raised his thumbs up. "You guys agree?"

And for the third time that night, Gordon and Alyx exchange glances, then smiled at him. "Play. On. Yourself." Smiled for the last time and started walking out of the room. "Wha... wait! Just- aww. Okay then, I think we'll play it some other day..."

The door was half-way closed when Gordon's face popped out. "Next time Barney, next time."

"You sure 'bout that man?"

"I'm sure." Raised his thumb up and closed the door.

_'Heh! Be ready you two, 'coz I know I'll definitely win. I rock at those games you know...? I really do.'_ Barney thought and crossed his arms. He was thinking so deeply then... _"CLANG!"_

"Oh geez... not you too clock! I haven't done anything wrong!" Then back on his early pose.


End file.
